


Change in Position

by scarletrobins



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tommy is a sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cutesie, reader becomes a secretary, reader is a maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins
Summary: Y/n works for Tommy Shelby as a maid in his house. Tommy has seen her around and grown to care for her. He promotes her to a position as his secretary and feelings come out.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Kudos: 48





	Change in Position

Y/n smiled shyly as she cleaned the desk. She always smiled when she cleaned Mr. Shelby's desk. He was very particular about his desk, and he only ever let her clean it. 

Y/n hummed quietly as she cleaned, a soft song she had been singing since she was a child. The cloth ran back and forth over the smooth wood as she leaned forward, almost laying across the desk. Then the door flew open. Y/n jumped up and stood beside the desk, looking up as Tommy walked in. 

"Mr. Shelby," she quietly began, dipping her head. "Would you like me to leave?" Tommy shrugged off his coat and hung it on the stand by the door.   
"No, Y/n, stay a minute, I'd like to have a discussion," he told her, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. She hesitantly sat down, pushing hair behind her ear as she shyly looked up at him.   
"Have I done something wrong Mr. Shelby?" Her voice was quiet, worried. She tried her hardest with this job, and she couldn't lose it. It was too important.   
"On the contrary, you've done everything right, but I'm worried your values are... wasted here." Tommy watched her with calculating eyes. 

She looked at him with slightly widened eyes, wondering where exactly this was going. Tommy had always liked her eyes, all wide and doe-like. They were innocent, and there wasn't much innocence in their lives. 

"What does that mean, sir?" She asked quietly.   
"It means I'd like to promote you, to my personal assistant," he calmly explained, leaning back in his chair and lacing his hands over his abdomen. 

Y/n looked at him with surprise clear in her eyes, mouth opening slightly in astonishment. 

"You will, of course, get an increase in pay, but it comes with more responsibility. Will you do it?"   
"Of course Mr. Shelby, thank you. Thank you so much," she looked on the verge of tears, eyes watering as she smiled.   
"No tears, alright?" He offered her a small smile, something so completely rare all she could do was nod and smile back. "Alright, good, now go change then we can discuss the things to do today," she got up quickly, and nodded, giddily walking to the door. 

She was almost skipping, and the sight made Tommy smile. When Y/n had begun working at Tommy's house, she was the sweet shy, new girl. She did her job well, didn't question orders and kept to herself, though she was kind. 

She always offered to help others, and was sweet to everyone. No one really knew her story, but soon enough Francis asked her, and they found out. 

When Tommy first met her, someone could consider the event disastrous. Y/n had been cleaning in the hall, dusting the tables and vases. She wondered why there weren't any flowers. the place seemed so dark and ominous on the inside, a few bright bouquets could really liven the place up. She had turned to begin cleaning the opposite side, when Tommy had been walking down the hall. 

They collided, making her let out a small squeak as she clung to him, trying her hardest not to fall over. Tommy held her tight by the waist, making sure that she wouldn't drop. Tommy and Y/n had never met before, and she didn't know he was the man paying her. 

"Oh my, I'm very sorry sir," she told him, stepping away shyly and lowering her head as she blushed. Her hand came up and she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Tommy paused and looked at her, shy, small, young, definitely new.   
"Are you new here?" He asked, looking at her as she met his eyes. No one ever met his eyes, other than the Shelby's. 

He nodded before moving past her without another word. When Y/n later asked Francis who that was, she got the shock of her life. 

The next time Tommy saw her, she was in the stables. He had been walking by when he heard quiet singing. He had peeked into the stables and saw her standing by his horse. He was about to say something, but stopped himself. 

She sang softly, brushing down the horse. He stood there and watched her, listening to her slowly transition through songs and begin to braid the horse's hair. Tommy had never been into the whole 'braiding' thing, but she made it look pretty. Even her doing it was just beautiful, the way she looked at the horse, the way her fingers moved through the hair as gently as possible, the way her lips formed the words, and her voice itself. It was silky and beautiful, and brought the magic of the songs she sang. 

When Tommy realised she was done, he walked past her as if he didn't even notice her presence. He couldn't stop thinking about her, all day and night her voice and image ran through his mind. Finally, when he had had enough, he called Francis into his office and interrogated her about the new girl. 

"We hired a new girl, yes?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.   
"Yes, Mr. Shelby, her name is Y/n Y/l/n," Francis nodded, happy that the conversation wasn't about her.   
"Tell me about her Francis," he laced his fingers over his abdomen and set his icy eyes on his most trusted maid.   
"She's very young, only just turned nineteen when she got hired. No parents and she looks after her baby sister by herself," Francis told him earnestly. "She's really very sweet sir, kindest soul I've ever met, and Charlie loves her." Tommy nodded and stared down at the table in thought.   
"How old is her sister, Francis?"  
"Should be turning four in two weeks, sir," Francis told him after a moment of thought. Tommy nodded once more.   
"And what happened to her parents?"   
"Her father died in the last year of the war and her mother worked to support them but ended up getting pregnant. After she had the baby the man beat her to death. Y/n ran to a friend's with the baby and looked for a job." Francis finished, looking to Tommy as he pressed his hands under his chin and nodded.   
"That'll be all Francis," he told her, motioning to the door and she got up with a small nod. 

****

Y/n came back to Tommy's office wearing a dark red dress. She loved it very much, and the way it felt made her feel was always welcome. 

Tommy smiled when he heard her gentle knock. Everything she did was gentle. 

"Come in," he declared, looking back to the paper he had been reading. Y/n stepped in and smiled shyly, sitting down in front of the desk almost giddily. "You can type?" He asked, still not looking at her.   
"Yes," she answered voice soft as she looked at him. 

Tommy nodded before getting up and walking over to the coat stand, Y/n following after obediently. 

"Where are we going?" She asked him, walking beside him as they stepped out of his office.   
"Back to Birmingham, I have things to do at the office, and you can start typing some documents," Tommy explained, guiding her to the car. He opened the door for her, her cheeks blooming pink, and a small 'thank you' falls from her lips. 

Sitting so close to Tommy made her feel nervous. Regrettably, she had grown feelings for the man after all that he had done for her. Tommy had made sure her and her sister had a house close to his own. He let her leave as early as she needed because of her sister, and made sure people from the gang always had her back. 

Y/n remembered the first time she had felt those flutters in her heart. She had had to bring her sister to the mansion with her, and the little girl had run from her. Y/n chased her through the halls but ended up losing her. While having a panic attack, she heard giggles and went running in that direction. There she found Mr. Shelby carrying Y/n's little sister Marie. The little girl was giggling in Tommy's arms as he smiled down at her. He was gently tickling her sides and every time she giggled, Tommy's eyes brightened. Y/n ran in and began apologising, cheeks red as she took Marie from his arms. Tommy only smiled and shook it off, saying it was alright and that Marie could run the halls if she wanted. 

Y/n came back when they drove over a bump and she shot her hand out to grab Tommy's arm. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Shelby, I've never been in a car before," she told him, bringing her hand back to rest on her lap.   
"You can call me Tommy now," he told her, eyes still on the road.   
"Alright... Tommy," she said hesitantly, as if testing out his name. He liked it. 

When they arrived at the office, she walked in meekly behind Tommy as they headed for his office. People from all around watched them and she tried to keep her gaze on Tommy's back, inherent shyness making her want to curl in on herself. When Tommy sat down at his desk, he asked her to sit with him for a moment before he began. 

"I hope you know accepting this job means you are bound to secrecy," he told her, eyes steely as they bore into her. Y/n held his gaze and nodded.   
"Of course Tommy, I know that everything happening must be kept a secret," she said earnestly, hoping he knew she meant it.   
"Alright then," he finally said, nodding before gesturing to the desk right outside his office. "You will sit there, answer the phone, sort out my meetings, type up documents, take notes, whatever else that needs to be done." She nodded along with his words, taking in all he had to say. "Your first task is already there now, please copy that document three times." He finished, Y/n nodded and stopped up, beginning to walk to the door. Right as she was about to open it, she stilled and turned back around shyly.   
"Mr. Shelby?" Her voice was shy, soft, and quiet.   
"Yes?"   
"Thank you for everything you've done for me, really. I would be poor on the streets if it wasn't for you. You have kept me and my sister alive, and," she paused, tears in her eyes that she quickly began wiping away. "I can never thank you enough," her voice broke at the end and she averted her gaze to the ground.

She didn't hear Tommy get up, only felt his arms wrap around her as she began to sob. Her arms wrapped around him and she cried against his chest. Tommy shushed her softly and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back as she clung tightly to him. 

"Alright, love, no more crying. Wipe you tears, and let's get to work." He pulled away and wiped away her tears. She nodded and smiled softly, walking to her desk and beginning to type away. 

***

Tommy and Y/n were the last one's to leave the office. They were still there after the other offices turned dark, but they didn't slow down. Y/n typed away, eyes staring down at each paper. 

"Shouldn't you be heading home by now?' Tommy asked, standing at his door and looking down at her.   
"Oh, no it's ok, my friend is taking care of Marie tonight," she told him, tired smile on her lips.   
"You can go home if you like," he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door jamb. Y/n shook her head, a small smile on her lips.   
"It's really alright Tommy, I'll leave with you," then she giggled. When she saw Tommy's raised eyebrow, she blushed with a smile. "I'm still not used to calling you Tommy," she admitted. 

Tommy smiled softly, her favourite expression on him. She leaned back and stretched in her chair, standing up and walking around the space as Tommy watched. 

"I love horses," she randomly told him, turning on her toes and smiling at Tommy. She paced toward him with her hands behind her back. Tommy watched all this and chuckled, shaking his head and looking to the floor. "What is something you love Tommy?" 

In that moment, he was tempted to tell her, 'you.' He was so very tempted as he saw her wide smile and bright eyes. He was so tempted, as he remembered her singing, and blushing and braiding. So he did. 

"You."

Y/n stopped a few steps in front of him. Her eyes were wide, hands beginning to tremble and eyes watering. This was her third teary-eyed moment of the day.

She stepped closer till their toes were touching and their breaths mingled. 

"I'm something you love?" She asked softly, hands coming up to rest on his chest, pressing into the fabric to feel his heartbeat.

Tommy cupped his own hands over hers and nodded meeting her eyes as she looked up at him. Y/n reached up and kissed him, a soft press of her lips against his own. Tommy responded instantly, moving his hands to grip her waist, pulling her closer, trapping her hand between them. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, a small whimper falling from her lips. Y/n pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as she tilted her head down, closing her eyes. 

"I love you too," she mumbled, looking back up at him with a small smile. 

Tommy reached up and stroked a finger down her cheek, feeling the supple skin as she shuddered. Y/n clung tighter to tommy and reached up to kiss him again, entering another toe-tingling, heart racing, spine-buzzing kiss. He twisted them around till he was aggressively pressing her into the wall. 

Their kisses turned heated, and soon he was moving them to her neck, gently biting the skin as she gasped and moaned, whimpering his name as she clung to him. 

"Tommy!" He pulled back and gazed at her, pushing her hair back and smiling as she bit her lip.   
"Y/n," he whispered to her, pulling back with a jovial smile as she giggled. 

They kissed again, and again, and again. Their love clear as day. 


End file.
